Hollow Black Shadows
by Mister House
Summary: The past torments our lives, becomes the darkness within us that doesn't disappear easily. Sometimes, it's easy to fight against it, other times, it breaks us with no regret. Now, it's that darkness that threatens both worlds, and the existences that live within them. WARNING: Rating subject to change due to violence and language in later chapters.
1. Silent Shades

**Author's Note**: Alright, here's the first chapter to Hollow Black Shadows, the sequel to Fallen Blue Sky. Honestly, I needed that break, but when it came down to working on a new story, well, I gotta work on it. Also, I decided to go on a different method for chapter titles that I started around the end of FBS, using song titles for the chapters. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter.

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

_**"Silent Shades" - Nothing's Carved In Stone**_

* * *

_**Fifteen months ago...**_

Geshumaru looked down at the small pool if water that filled the fountain, her reflection appearing on the clear liquid. She couldn't understand everything that happened within the past several hours, there was too much to think about. Looking down at the rags she wore, there was a sense that they had a certain meaning, but it was lost to her as her thoughts went back to the fight for survival. She was running on pure instinct, trying to kill off any wild beast that wanted to kill her, but feeling emotions and having them fuel her was unusual. It's like two sides of her are at war with each other, unable to settle down or come to terms.

"Stop over-thinking, it doesn't help an Anomaly..." Geshumaru heard behind her.

Turning around, Geshumaru noticed the heterochromatic eyes, "Dragon Slayer... correct?"

"At least you remember my name before passing out, "Dragon Slayer told her, her boots clacking against the tiles as she headed towards the fountain, "Believe me, if you over think, you will only get a headache..."

"A headache..?" Geshumaru wondered out-loud.

"I'm not surprised," Dragon Slayer mumbled, "I already told you that Anomalies are different from other selves, we're more like a bridge between being an other self and a real self, if that makes any sense"

Geshumaru nodded slightly, "I see..."

"Anyways, the reason you should take it easy is because you'll disrupt the 'balance' within you," Dragon Slayer told her.

"Disrupt it..?" Geshumaru inquired.

Dragon Slayer looked down at the fountain, her eyes looking at her reflection, "We all have a reason for existing, and that reason stems from our real selves, but we Anomalies have our own _raison d'etre_ that drives us"

"What..?" Geshumaru said, confused by the word.

"It means 'reason to exist', it's a phrase my real self told me long ago," Dragon Slayer told her, "It isn't part of her language, mind you"

Geshumaru couldn't get what Dragon Slayer was telling her, even the part with her talking about their reason for existing since it isn't something she understood. What exactly is her existence and what is its connection to everything Dragon Slayer is telling her. All she knew is that she woke up laying on the ground and started fending for herself, avoiding herself getting killed for whatever reason any other self had for their actions. Looking at the older woman, Geshumaru noticed the distant gaze that was a part of Dragon Slayer's eyes now, a subtle hint behind her past reflecting in the mismatched colored eyes. Granted, she may not know much about her savior, but there's something about her that tells the young Anomaly that something must have happened to Dragon Slayer to cause that expression.

"You know, our existence is also composed of two parts, the light and darkness within us all, whether we are real selves or other selves," Dragon Slayer stated, her eyes directed at Geshumaru, "I seen both, but it's essential that you know this too"

"Know what exactly?" Geshumaru inquired, her rags rustling as a slight breeze blew through.

Dragon Slayer looked towards the water, "Our real selves' emotions drives our power, but can also damage it and our minds if they fall into despair, which I consider is our darkness"

"Is the darkness such a bad thing?" Geshumaru wondered.

"Yes, it's like poison and other selves can't resist it," Dragon Slayer explained, "Anomalies can to a degree if their will is stronger than their real selves' emotions, but it's a theoretical 'if'"

"So it isn't a problem," Geshumaru said, noticing Dragon Slayer's eyes narrow.

"Well, if things go right for your real self, which is impossible," Dragon Slayer stated, "The darkness in everyone will grow with every wrong turn, but it can get balanced out by the positives, unless you lost yourself before it could happen"

Geshumaru looked down at the water in the fountain, "Did it happen to you?"

"I can't say it did, because I was born from the desire of revenge, and that in itself is borderline on the plane of darkness," Dragon Slayer told the girl, "If anything, consider my existence like poison to anyone who crosses me"

The last bit of information drilled itself into Geshumaru, but she didn't know how important the information would become in the future. An other self turned Anomaly, born from revenge is something unheard of, but for it occur went against what Geshumaru thought was logical. In fact, anything that happened in the past several hours is too much of a blue that it doesn't make any sense. She knew she was different from everyone else sans Dragon Slayer, but learning all this and struggling to understand what it all means, it's too much for even an other self to take in. Looking up, Geshumaru couldn't help but wonder if her existence as it is would benefit her or damn her in the end, but the full effects of her existence and the events that follow it wouldn't occur until months later.

Even so, between the times, she would learn the value behind Dragon Slayer's words.

* * *

_**Present time...**_

Geshumaru held back a yawn as she looked to her left, staring at the hooded person, "Are you sure about this Shooter..?"

"Yes, can you do it?" B RS inquired.

It wasn't a matter of whether Geshumaru could do what B RS asked her to, but the simple request came at a bad time. Given how she now resides in Naomi's body, she actually has to sleep, and the experience is still unusual to her, but Geshumaru is slowly getting used to it. Her schedule requires her to live both lives, part of it as Kimura Naomi and the other as Geshumaru, which seems easy, but it's taking a toll on her since her schedule needed changes so she can handle the double life. Between school, Naomi's family, homework, and work in the Otherwolrd, she was slowly running herself ragged slowly and she truly wants to feel the comfort of the bed waiting for her in the real world. Still, helping B RS is the least she could do, after everything she put her, Mato, and the others through, up until the Spirit Eater got out and started wreaking havoc around her area before dropping, B RS chasing after it.

"I can, but destroying an area is more of Dragon Slayer's ability," Geshumaru stated, arching an eyebrow, "Why not ask her?"

B RS looked at Geshumaru, her blue eyes shimmering slightly in the dark, "She's hard to track down, not to mention no one can enter her area unless she allows it"

"Figures, guess she's secluding herself after all that," Geshumaru sighed before chuckling a bit, "Maybe her pride got damaged from getting her gut drilled through..?"

Getting no response from B RS, Geshumaru looked around the area B RS asked her to destroy, the blue hue around the desolate place unsettling her a bit. She could feel the twisted aura around it, signifying the bloodshed brought upon the area when B RS first went insane. It was an odd request, asking to destroy her area since it's her home and she wouldn't give her reason for wanting it gone, but perhaps it was better that way. Geshumaru thought that there was some unpleasant memories here, so she didn't ask about the reasoning behind B RS wanting this place to get destroyed. Besides, if she even asked for B RS's reason, she would lose more time trying to get back to the real world and sleep till the morning, and she knows better than any other self besides STR that sleep is necessary when you live in your real self's body.

Geshumaru took her katana out of its sheath and gripped it in her left hand, "Last chance, are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't," B RS told her, her eyes unwavering.

"Fair enough," Geshumaru said, twirling the katana between her fingers.

Geshumaru let her power flow through her body and let it traverse to her left arm, blue fire trailing up the blade as she stopped twirling the sword. Holding it upside-down, Geshumaru stabbed into the ground and let her power flow from the sword, straight into the ground below them as they felt the ground shaking a bit. Pulling her katana out of the ground, Geshumaru dashed away along with B RS, watching the area slowly break apart as a bleak whiteness started appearing through the cracks. The ground broke apart, pieces of earth rising up or falling into the void as the area fell into pieces of nothing, collapsing upon itself. B RS and Geshumaru reached higher elevation, away from the destruction site as B RS's home became nothing, an empty crater as the white light sank within the cracks, the earth sealing itself.

"When a new other self is born, they might take this area," Geshumaru commented, "So, no regrets..?"

B RS closed her eyes and turned around, walking away as she spoke, "None..."

"_What's gotten into her..?_" Geshumaru wondered before opening a rift.

Entering through the rift, Geshumaru's clothes changed to accommodate the real world, turning back into a black and blue top with white sweat-pants. Her eyes readjusted themselves, losing the unique shine as she exited the rift, only to collide into Kanna. They fell back to the bed, Geshumaru rubbing her forehead slightly as she looked at Kanna, watching her expression shift from shocked, to confusion, and into complete exasperation. A few days ago, Kanna wouldn't think twice about her or the Otherworld, but that was because she didn't know what happened or what the Otherworld was. Nowadays, when Geshumaru happens to disappear on the family, and she comes back after several hours or so, Kanna would wait for her in her room, ready to give her an earful.

Geshumaru sighed, "Why are you here, Kanna?"

"Oops, sorry, I guess lying about my 'sister' being asleep was enough to get mom and Takeshi off your back during dinner," Kanna said, frowning.

"Sorry Kanna, but I have to manage two lives, remember?" Geshumaru told her.

"I know, and that's what irritates me," Kanna said, looking up at the ceiling, "I hate lying to my family, can't you tell _and_ show them the same thing you did for me?"

"Sorry, but I rather avoid being put in a psych ward, thank you," Geshumaru deadpanned.

"Maybe I should get sent to a psych ward, since all or this seems to realistic to actually be real," Kanna half-joked.

Geshumaru scoffed, "I bet you would get along with Dragon Slayer, if you let yourself be an experiment for her..."

"Look, if living in denial and a lie would mean avoiding this, then I would take it," Kanna told Geshumaru, raking through her hair, "But I can't change my decision, and I can't say I hate this entirely, it's just... lying to my family about all this is a bit unsettling..."

Geshumaru couldn't deny Kanna's claim, even she felt a bit disgusted with lying to them, but it's better to have them happy than thinking that 'Naomi' was crazy. Even so, trusting Kanna with the truth was a bit of a stretch, but it's certainly better than nothing given how she does need to balance out her life. Getting off Kanna, the older woman pulled up and got off the bed, looking more tired than before when Geshumaru got back from the Otherworld. Things would have been smoother if her time wasn't wasted needlessly, but what could she do, the Otherworld is a priority in her life, as well as the real world. Kanna walked towards the door, appearing fine, but Geshumaru knew Kanna enough to see when she has thoughts that she doesn't want her to know.

"Geshumaru..." Kanna started, biting her lip for a moment before opening the door, "Good night..."

"Good night..." Geshumaru said, watching the door close slowly as Kanna left the room.

Lying back on her bed, Geshumaru looked up at the ceiling as her thoughts came out though her mouth, "Ah, fuck..."

* * *

Dragon Slayer laid out her tools before turning around, staring at the body that rested on the table, "Now, let's see what I can do..."

It wasn't the first time Dragon Slayer experimented on the body, but Dragon Slayer likes to start it off with it appearing as so. Grabbing a scalpel, she moved towards the body and rested the blade on top of the chest, her right hand still. She pushed the blade into the body and slid her hand down from the chest to the body's waist, purple tinted black blood flowing out a bit on the table. Ignoring the falling blood, Dragon Slayer opened up the body and looked inside, digging through the anatomy of the dead other self. It wasn't like she could do anything, the body was too old for anything to effect the real world, and in turn, the real self was most likely dead, Dragon Slayer thought silently.

Her fingers brushed through any replicated organ, moving deeper into the corpse as she trailed one of her fingers against the black spine. Dragon Slayer mentally recorded the length of the spine in her head, reminding herself to write it down when she gets the chance. Before she could move any further in her study, the door was hit softly three times, forcing Dragon Slayer to halt herself. It wasn't hard to guess it was Maid Gunner who knocked on the door, but the fact she did so while she was dissecting a corpse is irritating enough for Dragon Slayer, so she better have a good reason for doing so. Removing her hands from the corpse, Dragon Slayer took a rag and walked to the door, opening it slowly as she got a good view of Maid Gunner's pink eyes looking through the opening.

"What is it..?" Dragon Slayer inquired.

Maid Gunner didn't react as she spoke, "You have a guest mistress"

Dragon Slayer frowned instantly at the response, "I don't have guests, did you manage to forget that?"

"She bypassed the security spell you set up by entering through the forest," Maid Gunner explained, not missing a beat, "Do you want me to get her out?"

"No... I'll meet her," Dragon Slayer sighed, "No point in kicking out a 'guest', so, is it Shooter by any chance?"

Maid Gunner shook her head slightly and walked away, probably to take care of anything else that required her attention. Dragon Slayer briefly watched her walk away as her last response got the amber-eyes Anomaly's thinking about who could it be that's in her home now. If it wasn't B RS, then the next person on her list is Geshumaru, but that's unrealistic since she has a schedule she needs to keep up for both identities she has. Walking out of the room, Dragon Slayer walked through the halls as she cleaned her hands, removing the cold blood that stained them. As she reached her study, Dragon Slayer stopped thinking and put up her guise, since it isn't as fun to mess with other selves who can't react like Anomalies if she just appears as she did with Maid Gunner.

Opening the double doors, Dragon Slayer walked inside as a small smirk appeared on her face, "Alright, care to show me who you are?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to waste your time..." Dragon Slayer heard as she noticed two green horns.

"Well, I'm honestly surprised you're the one here Dead Master," Dragon Slayer said, a slight hint of surprise in her voice, "Then again, I guess you are catching up on some events, like killing a chimera with Yomi..?"

"Partially, I want to understand you, or rather, I want to learn about the truth behind you," Dead Master told her, "You obviously have knowledge about these Anomalies and their capabilities, but there's something about you that you keep hiding from everyone"

"Hmm, are you really that curious, because the answer isn't something I'll give under normal circumstances," Dragon Slayer responded.

Dead Master stared at her, "I didn't expect you to, but trying to understand how you can become this, then turn into someone filled with hatred is puzzling without some answers from the being herself"

"I'm no fool, if you want those answers, you have to find them yourself," Dragon Slayer told her, "Try to find ruins from ninety years ago, they're virtually nonexistent, so your chances of getting answers are slim"

It's true, the chances of finding anything from the past ninety years in the Otherworld is practically impossible, and Dragon Slayer knew this just from time passing by. Every ruin is now buried within the ground, lost to time as she just continued living, leaving herself as the only relic remaining from around that time. While she views it as a gift, it's also a curse in its own right, but she won't say it in front of anyone. Anything related to her and her past should stay buried with the ruins, eliminated from her life, just like the Spirit Eater's destruction. Clapping her hands together, Dragon Slayer moved towards her desk, leaning back against it as she looked into Dead Master's green orbs.

"Look, any answers you want, you won't get," Dragon Slayer told her, "So, why don't you leave and pretend that this never happened, okay?"

Dead Master got up from her seat, "You can wish for your past being eliminated, but in the end, you'll be haunted by it, no matter what you do..."

"What makes you think I'm haunted by something I don't care about?" Dragon Slayer inquired.

"Because no other self would have that much anger within themselves," Dead Master told her as she headed towards the door, "It feels like you already went insane, and you know which one I'm talking about"

Dragon Slayer didn't say anything as she watched Dead Master open both doors and leave the study, her words leaving an impact on the amber-eyes woman. She couldn't deny what Dead Master told her, but that she said it to her without hesitation means that something is bothering her, and it isn't just about her. After what everyone went through, there;s no doubt that Dead Master is one of those who was hit the hardest, aside from B RS and Gold Saw to an extent. Raking through her hair with her left hand, Dragon Slayer pushed off the desk and moved towards the double doors, her aura slowly leaking out as her thoughts sank deeper. Despite everything she did, everyone still holds a skeptical eye on her, and she couldn't blame them, but she won't let them get the best of her.

"Anyone can think that their past can haunt them, but it's my past that drives me," Dragon Slayer mumbled as she headed back to the room she was in before, intent to continue where she left off.

* * *

"Mato... Mato..."

Yuu stared at her friend, wondering what was going through her head now as she doesn't always zone out like she is now. They just reached lunch time, but it seems Mato isn't registering that fact, or anything else for that matter. The odd thing about that is Mato started acting like this a couple of days ago, and when she or Yomi tried to get any answers, she would sputter, then laugh before apologizing. Her actions are reaching the point where Kagari is contemplating smacking her around so Mato could get her head out of the gutter, Yomi didn't approve, of course. So, that left Yuu with no other options to snap Mato out of her thoughts, which is for the best if she wants to meet Saya today, and who know how that will end for her.

Yuu sighed, reached towards Mato, and pinched her, "Mato..!"

"Ow!" Mato yelled; Yuu let out a small smile.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Yuu told her, "I hope you enjoyed your trip to la la land; really, what's with you, and don't try to dodge it..?"

Mato looked at Yuu, rubbing her right arm, "I just... have things to think about, that's all"

"Really, what kind of things?" Yuu inquired.

Mato laughed and scratched her head, which caused Yuu's left eyebrow to twitch, "It's really nothing..."

"That's bull and you know it," Yuu deadpanned before grabbing Mato by the collar, pulling her out of her seat, "Come on, we all need to talk..!"

Mato couldn't say anything as Yuu put all of her strength to drag Mato through the corridors of their school, causing some students to stare at them like they were crazy. They would think even more about that if any one of them talked about the Otherworld out in the open, which is more problematic to cover than anything. The few times they talked about it, they had to cover it up and make it seem like it's an anime or something, which is easy to pull off, but harder to make it seem what they're telling is the truth. Yuu kept on dragging Mato until they reached the consultation room, which forced Yuu to let go of Mato so she could slide the door open, which bought Mato enough time to get up and start running. This failed, however, as Kagari moved past Yuu the moment she opened the door and got Mato into a hold, dragging her inside with their classmates watching.

Just another day at their school, they thought to themselves.

Mato struggled to get out of Kagari's hold, "Let go..!"

"Alright," Kagari grunted, letting go of Mato, until she got pushed to the sofa.

Mato looked around the room, watching the curious eyes of Yomi and Yuu watch her as Saya took another sip out of her cup. The aura around the room was suffocating, like she's being interrogated without anyone saying anything. She could say that Kagari was trying to burn holes into the back of her head, and she can't blame the blonde, she has acted a bit weirder than normal. B RS's statement about herself and her wish to follow her own route against Mato's wishes hit her hard, making her wonder if Anomalies really have this much free will. Geshumaru looks like a prime example of that, but Mato couldn't figure out how it works or what makes it so unique.

"Mato, care to explain your side to things..?" Saya asked her, staring at her with half-lidded eyes.

Mato stopped thinking and looked at Saya, feeling the tension rise a bit, "I... can't really explain it..."

"Like hell you can't, what going on in that head of yours?" Kagari inquired while poking Mato's head a couple of times.

"Really, nothing," Mato rebuked.

Yomi frowned, her green eyes staring critically at her friend, "Mato, ever since you and Mato beat the Spirit Eater, you've been acting like this... what's going on?"

Mato tried to explain to her friends that everything is alright, but Saya was the one who put the nail into the coffin, "Mato, did anything happen between you and B RS, because the way I'm seeing things, that's the onl;y one that could cause you problems..."

Mato flinching was all Saya needed for an answer, "Look, you and B RS have problems that can't get sorted out easily, she's not the same like before, but that doesn't mean she's any different from what she became now"

"She's the one with problems..." Mato mumbled.

"I'm not saying whatever happened between you two should become our problem, but understand that B RS isn't an other self like Dead Master, or Black Gold Saw... or anyone else," Saya told the girl, "She's like Geshumaru, so anything that she does is up to her"

"But what she does is wrong..!" Mato shot back.

Saya raised an eyebrow, "Are we any better..?"

Mato frowned, but she didn't say anything about that because Saya is right, they aren't any better than other selves. The difference between them both is that one got a conscience, while the other doesn't, and that alone tells everything. B RS doesn't want to change herself based on Mato's wishes, and since she's an Anomaly, that gives her free reign over her own choice. Balling her hands, Mato struggled to keep her emotions in check as she remembered what B RS told her before she started shooting the earth that was coming down on them. They struck a hard chord inside her, which made her wish that B RS never even existed, but Saya's words came back to her head, and that forces her to shoot that wish down.

Mato got up from the sofa, her hair covering her eyes, "None of you would understand..."

"And that's what we're trying to get," Yomi told her.

"But you don't get it, she isn't..." Mato stopped before walking towards the door, sliding it open.

"Mato, understand this, what you want from B RS isn't what you will get," Saya told her, "Other selves are born for a specific reason, but B RS has a new one that goes against what you want from her, so don't act like a little child and grow up, we all can't get what we want..!"

Mato didn't say anything, she just left the room, sliding the door close as she did so.

* * *

B RS opened her eyes slowly as she watched the grey vastness of the valley down below, the area hollow, but torn as she noticed the craters and slash marks. The wind was blowing sand all around, causing B RS to grip her hood with both hands to keep it still as she trudge forward, trying to understand where she is now. It isn't like she wished to go somewhere instantly, but wounding up in a new area is unsettling, just like before. Bringing her ax out, she focused a small amount of her power into the weapon as she looked around, one hand keeping her hood still. Her blue eyes analyzed the are, trying to look beyond the sand as she felt the ground shift slightly, causing her to move from where she was standing.

"_Great, what now..._" B RS thought to herself as she heard the wind whistling.

She felt the wind pick up speed as something slashed at her cheek, causing a thin cut to open as blood leaked out, flowing slowly down her cheek to her chin. Turning around, B RS looked towards where the attack came from as the wind whistled again, causing her to start thinking about what exactly is going on. Before her instincts could react, her right calf got slashed at, causing the young Anomaly to drop to one knee. Her anger was rising a bit as something started clicking at the back of her head, just as the wind started whistling again. Not willing to risk anything, B RS focused her power to her legs and jumped up, a stream of fire bursting from where she was as her flame encircled her left eye.

"You aren't hiding from me," B RS said, her eyes narrowing as she let herself drop midair.

The wind started whistling again as she felt multiple things rushing at her from all sides, forcing her to slash away before swapping out her ax for her Rock Cannon. Pointing the weapon down, B RS started firing every way she wanted, the shots blasting through the sandstorm as she started getting a clearer image of what she's going up against. Seeing a gaping mouth and six eyes connected to what looks like a head being a part of the ground surprised her, but not enough as she watch razor-like tendrils rush at her. Spinning her body, she shot the tendrils down as she continued dropping in the air, shifting her body so she could stare down the creature. The beast roared in anger and pain from its tendrils being shot down like nothing, its advantage disappearing as B RS switched her Rock Cannon for her Black Blade, blue fire trailing along the blade.

"Die," B RS muttered as she neared the creature.

The beast roared as tendrils sprouted from the ground, rushing through the air to cut down B RS, six red eyes gleaming with pure malice. The tendrils cut through the air, but couldn't do anything as B RS spun, the Black Blade cutting the tendril down. The creature tried to open its mouth wide, but B RS landed on the top of its head, her sword pointed directly between its eyes. Before more tendrils could sprout, B RS stabbed into the creature, blood spraying out of the mortal wound that she caused. The glimmer in the creature's eyes slowly died as they glazed over, becoming hollow as B RS removed her sword from the beast's head, blood pooling out from the damage she caused.

"I'm all willing to kill beasts like those, but shouldn't you take it easy?" B RS heard from behind.

Looking behind her, B RS watched Dragon Slayer walk up to her, "Guess that means this isn't yours?"

"Please, I rather make chimeras than something like that," Dragon Slayer told her, grimacing a bit before looking bored, "Anyways, your friend came to me earlier today, inquiring about Anomalies..."

"Who?" B RS inquired.

"Why your damsel in distress, Dead Master," Dragon Slayer joked before returning to her bored expression, "She's really something, didn't expect her to find a way inside my home, Maid Gunner certainly didn't help"

B RS walked towards Dragon Slayer, "It not a problem, right?"

"I didn't do anything, but she go spouting things about how our pasts affect us or something like that," Dragon Slayer stated, "I rather not have my work interrupted by stuff like that, what I was doing before she appeared was important to my study"

"Not my problem," B RS told her, walking away.

"Shooter, it will become a problem," Dragon Slayer told her, causing the blue-eyed Anomaly to look at her, "About two days pasted since we managed to save this world, but even I know when problems still linger from the event, this is one of them..."

"What's the other?" B RS inquired.

"I'm still figuring that part out, but you'll know, I'll make sure of it," Dragon Slayer told her, walking away, "Just know that things aren't what they are when unmasked in the shadows"

B RS arched an eyebrow at the last sentence, wondering what Dragon Slayer meant as she watch her walk away.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, that's the end for chapter 1. If you have any questions for me regarding the chapter, come on down to Tachibana Wish's forum, there's a link to it on my profile. Please review and I'll see you all next chapter.


	2. No Reaction

**Author's Note**: A bit shorter than the first chapter, but whatever.

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

_**"No Reaction" -**** FAKE?**_

* * *

Gold Saw looked around her area, noting the over-turned rocks, cracked ground, and collapsed pillars that came from the cataclysm. She already knew that Geshumaru's area falling back into the Otherworld would cause some damage, but she didn't expect it to spread all over. Even though the damage was little, it's still something that no other self knows how to deal with. Watching the other selves move about, trying to reposition things, just shows how inexperienced they are with critical situations. Hearing footsteps coming from behind her, Gold Saw looked back, seeing STR near her, her hood dropped back to show her head.

"Well, this is some development, "STR remarked.

"It's out-of-place, but aren't we to expect that regardless?" Gold Saw wondered, her right elbow placed on her thigh as she rested her head on her hand.

"Not really, I think this is just something new for all of us," STR told her, "Besides, everything fine, so isn't that more important than things like this..?"

Gold Saw grimaced, "Hard to say..."

"Well, we can't worry about stuff like that," STR said, looking up at the slightly clear sky.

"I'm inclined to agree with STR, there's really no reason," They heard from behind.

Gold Saw looked past STR, only to lock eyes with Dragon Slayer, who she still holds a grudge against since the debacle a few days ago. Granted, Dragon Slayer's back-stab against everyone was surprising, but their fight affected the red-eyed other self's pride, more-so than any fight she went through before. Despite all that, she knew that if she started a fight with the amber-eyed woman now, she will lose easily, even if STR tries to help her out. STR turned to look at Dragon Slayer, slightly wondering why she is here with them since they aren't on even ground. It's hard to say what Dragon Slayer will do in the next instance, so she couldn't help but put up her guard and expect for the worse, whatever it is.

STR moved a bit to the right, nearing Gold Saw, "Why are you here?"

"Despite the results from Geshumaru's area becoming one again with the Otherworld, I have things to worry about than the damage resulted from the cataclysm," Dragon Slayer told STR before looking at Gold Saw, "Can we talk... in private out over there"

Dragon Slayer pointed towards an open space a good distance away from everyone else, and Gold Saw started thinking on why she would pick that spot. Even so, Gold Saw walked with Dragon Slayer to the open field with her guard up, ready for anything that could happen. Predictability isn't her ally when Dragon Slayer's concerned, but that makes moments like this better than what it is. As they walked towards the open space, Gold Saw could feel the stares of the hooded other selves, their curious gaze explaining their question without them saying a single word. Gold Saw glanced at them and they started moving about again, allowing her to bring her attention back to Dragon Slayer, who stopped and turned to face her.

"I know Saya hasn't told you anything yet, but there are things going on behind the scenes," Dragon Slayer told Gold Saw.

Gold Saw raised an eyebrow, "Explain"

"I believe there's more to the Spirit Eater incident and those chance encounters with a certain unnatural other self," Dragon Slayer explained, keeping her voice low, "Saya agrees, and I think you want to know more about this... Underworld Icicle, correct?"

Gold Saw's eyes narrowed, expressing restrained anger, "You know about her?"

"Not really, but I'll try to learn what I can about her," Dragon Slayer said, remaining calm, "She responsible for a lot of incidences, so her actions against us wasn't mere coincidence, she was gauging us"

"... So, what's her aim?" Gold Saw inquired.

"Same thing as the Spirit Eater, but they are different beings," Dragon Slayer stated, "If anything, Underworld Icicle may have a _broader_ view on things..."

Gold Saw turned slightly, keeping her eyes locked on Dragon Slayer, "Crush them..!"

"I wish it was that easy, but sadly, life tend to have things work differently," Dragon Slayer said before walking away, "Do note that this information shouldn't spread to your friends, if only because I'm still not sure about it all"

"Then why tell me if you don't have all the information?" Gold Saw inquired.

Dragon Slayer stopped walking and looked behind her, staring at Gold Saw, "I trust Saya to keep her mouth shut about this, and I believe you'll do the same, only because we are at risk without knowing, which is why I suggested a desolated area since the light will keep our conversations from being heard"

"How?" Gold Saw asked, barely curious.

"Letting the shadows disappear, and keeping ours locked to us," Dragon Slayer stated, looking forward again, "She will only appear if she manipulates the area to her advantage, which is how she managed to show up three times"

"_That certainly explains how she appeared before..._" Gold Saw thought, staring at the ground.

"Either way, I already wasted enough time," Dragon Slayer said, walking again, "If anything, I got things that's important, but I will get to figuring out Icicle soon, just not at this instant"

Gold Saw watch the amber-eyed Anomaly walk away until the woman was nothing but a black dot in the horizon, unaware that STR was nearing her, figuring that the conversation between the two was over. STR wasn't sure what their conversation was about, but the grim line on Gold Saw's mouth said everything that she needed to know, while keeping everything else related to their talk a secret. Something was happening soon and Dragon Slayer came to tell her friend - her guardian in a way - about what was the problem. Stopping next to her, STR didn't say anything as words were meaningless in a situation like this, and leaving Gold Saw in her thoughts was better for her than anything. Besides, it's better to take whatever time they have and make use of it before everything goes to hell, and that's the moment STR is dreading more than anything.

* * *

Geshumaru looked out the window of the classroom she was in, eying the clear sky while restraining herself from shuddering, feeling a bit chilly. Normally, she would be focused on her school work, dealing with Naomi's school life, but she feels lost and apprehensive, the latter she's more accustomed to from her life in the Otherworld. Feeling the way she is now made her feel like she's in the Otherworld, and that isn't something she wants, especially since feeling like that only means something is going to happen. Tearing her eyes away from the window, Geshumaru looked up to the blackboard and quickly wrote down notes before the bell rang, her right hand twitching slightly as she wrote. The nagging sense that something is wrong is hitting her brain, even though nothing appears that way, so she can't help but wonder what it all means.

The moment the bell rang, Geshumaru rushed out the room and headed outside towards the courtyard, not feeling up to eating any lunch now. Getting outside and hiding behind a stone pillar, Geshumaru closed her eyes and focused her powers, trying to get it to flow through her body. There was no possible way to feel like this in the real world unless someone from the school was planning a prank, and that rarely happens unless one of the 'popular' girls feel their place is at risk. Scoffing at the idea of school hierarchy, Geshumaru felt a connection bridge between her and her robot residing in the Otherworld, within her palace. The other Geshumaru knows she wouldn't communicate with it from the real world unless it's important, so when she felt the machine's version of worry, she knew that she would have to explain herself.

[_What's wrong Geshumaru, did anything happen..?_]

"_Over here, no..._" Geshumaru responded mentally, "_But did anything happen in the Otherworld, anything of importance..?_"

[_Nothing to note other than the average monster running amok... why..?_]

"_Just... a strange feeling..._" Geshumaru told it, opening her eyes slightly, "_Maybe I'm just a bit stressed out..?_"

[_You're living two lives now, it's stressful for anyone, regardless of who or what you are..._]

"_It's just... this is still a new experience for me, even if a year passed_," Geshumaru told it, "_I don't exactly have the best relationship with Kanna, and she can't stand lying to her family... perhaps I should explain to them everything..._"

[_Do not do that Geshumaru, it was a gamble with Kanna, don't risk it with the rest..._]

"_So what should I do..?_" Geshumaru asked, looking at the clear sky, hints of clouds forming up above.

[_Just live your life, there's nothing to worry about..._]

Geshumaru felt the connection between them close, her eyes lowering to the grass, "Right..."

Sighing to herself, Geshumaru walked back into the building, unaware of the shadows that rested on the ground shifting slightly before stopping, smoothing themselves back to what it once was.

* * *

B RS swung and beheaded the beast that tried to rip her apart while she got preoccupied with her thoughts, something that used to happen rarely, but now come at times when she's alone with nothing to bother her. Watching the blood spray out from the cut off section of the neck, B RS let herself fall back to her thoughts, trying to figure out what this travel was all about. It wasn't like she's doing this so she can start killing again, but it just seems like there is no aim for her, no goal towards the entire trip. Walking away from the corpse that rested on the ground, B RS continued thinking about what she's trying to find, or figure out at least. All this is only proving is that there's no end to what she's trying to discover, and each kill is just leaving her with no reaction, no sense of relief.

B RS looked up at the checker-board sky, "Is there an answer..?"

"Depends on what answer you're looking for," B RS heard from behind, "Mine is simple..."

Letting her instincts to take action, B RS dropped to the ground as a blade passed where her neck was, a whistling noise catching her ears as the blade disappeared behind a thick, grey fog. Getting back up quickly, B RS's flame lit up around her left eye as she looked around, her Black Blade drawn and pointed at whichever direction she hears something come from. Feeling pressure directed at her from the left, B RS sidestepped and let loose a kick, feeling her leg hitting someone before they went flying back into the fog, hiding in there before making their next move. B RS focused her ears as she heard a blade cut through the air from the front, causing her to raise her Black Blade to stop the attack from connecting.

Looking to her right, B RS saw the curved blade that clashed with her sword, her memory rushing to the forefront quickly as she jumped back. Fire danced along her Black Blade, covering it until B RS swung the sword around, the fire cutting through the fog, ripping it apart and dispersing into the air. Boulders became visible as the other self who was attacking her appeared, and B RS wasn't surprised at who it was, especially since she's responsible for cutting off the other self's right arm. Death Scythe glared at B RS, her grey eyes seemingly hollow, but it wasn't hard to see the base instinct of an other self glowing through from her eyes. B RS moved to her right, her legs weaving across the other as she kept her eyes locked on Death Scythe, the both of them circling around the other.

"I wouldn't risk it..." B RS warned, her expression calm as the words left her mouth.

Death Scythe only pursed her lips before rushing forward, her scythe cutting through the ground before the grey-eyed other self launched herself up into the air. B RS pushed her right foot back before dashing off, watching Death Scythe descend from the air as they neared each other, complete focus shining in their eyes. For a moment, B RS thought time was slowing down for a moment until she saw how close Death Scythe was, and promptly reacted by blocking the in-coming slash, sparks flying until B RS twisted her body around. Spinning to her left, B RS broke out of the deadlock before moving forward, launching slashes without a break, trying to break through Death Scythe's defense. Her quick steps and attacks kept Death Scythe on edge, forcing her back as she twirled her scythe around to parry the slashes and stabs coming at her.

"_Even with one arm, she's able to keep her defenses up_," B RS thought as she jumped back, watching Death Scythe's movements, "_How can I break through..?_"

B RS stabbed her Black Blade into the ground before bringing out her Rock Cannon, the heavy weapon hoisted over her shoulder as she took off, rushing towards Death Scythe. Seeing the switch in weaponry caught Death Scythe off-guard for a moment until she rushed forward, twirling her scythe around to her left as the blade cut the ground apart. The both of them were mere meters away from each other until B RS stopped herself and lifted her Rock Cannon, firing it at Death Scythe who didn't expect the sudden movement, forcing her to get hit directly from the attack. Pulling back, Death Scythe started running around the field as B RS kept firing, turning her body with her enemy's movements. The ground got ripped apart from the beams fired from the Rock Cannon, but that didn't stop either of them from focusing on each other, especially since the attack was reaching Death Scythe quickly than expected.

B RS narrowed her eyes before she stopped firing, letting her power flow through her body as electrical sparks appeared on the barrel of the Rock Cannon. Watching Death Scythe notice the stop in the attack and rushing towards her, B RS kept her Rock Cannon raised as she felt the air thin a bit, a ball of energy forming inside the weapon. The three latches on the Rock Cannon pulled away from the barrel as electricity sparked from each point, the beam forming within the barrel growing. Death Scythe noticed what was happening, but she couldn't stop herself quickly enough as B RS fired, a beam easily double her height hitting and ripping apart her enemy. B RS could feel the similarities behind her attack and the one the Spirit Eater launched at her, but felt more at ease with the controlled attack being used by her to keep her alive.

The latches dropped back to the barrel as the bean faded from existence, but evidence of the attack remained with the ground destroyed and Death Scythe lying several meters away. Hoisting the Rock Cannon over her shoulder, B RS walked from where she way to Death Scythe, her guard still up for when the downed other self tries to attack her in an instant. Reaching the body, B RS looked over her until she noticed how lifeless the eyes were, as if the Death Scythe she was fighting against was already dead. Something didn't feel right as B RS felt an eerie sensation, Causing her to look around the area for the source of the sensation. She didn't have to look far as she heard a gasp come from Death Scythe, causing her to look at the other self just as the grey-eyed being let out a horrific scream of pain.

B RS flinched and jumped back, "What the..?"

The screams coming from Death Scythe died as her voice started to sound like it's being filtered, "The end... is unavoidable, nothing can stop... the oblivion..."

"The hell..?" B RS muttered, wondering what's wrong with the other self, "_Oblivion..?_"

Death Scythe's body twisted on the ground as black marking crawled up her body, covering her until they speared through her, pure black wisps digging into the other self. B RS watched Death Scythe get stabbed until a black spire rose from the ground and impaled the grey-eyed other self through the chest, the spire rising until the body was about a few hundred feet from the ground. Blood was leaking from every orifice the black wisps made as an arm fell from whatever pieces of muscles it was hanging on, a chain following after the body part. B RS could stand the scene before her, there was no reason for Death Scythe to die the way she did, it just felt hollow. As B RS kept looking at the body, she felt something near her and rolled to her left, avoiding black airy tendrils from stabbing into her.

"Gah, shit..!" B RS muttered as she got up and started running, the black tendrils trailing after her.

The ground was shifting and breaking apart as the tendrils trailed after B RS, the Anomaly dashing along any flat surface her boots could touch. Flipping herself around, B RS pushed back while firing her Rock Cannon at the tendrils, the beams incinerating them as she tried to put more distance between them and her. As her left foot touch the ground, multiple tendrils came out from nowhere and surrounded B RS, leaving her almost no room to break out and escape. Pointing her Rock Cannon to the ground, B RS charged the weapon before firing, launching herself to the sky and through the clouds cast over the area. The tendrils trailed after her, piercing through the clouds before withering and fading away, leaving B RS some time to breath before she fell back to the ground below.

Feeling herself fall back to the ground, B RS flipped her body and landed on her feet, the ground breaking slightly as her knees buckled and forced her to drop to the ground. Even with her new abilities, she knows that her healing factor isn't like it was before, but that issue is second compared to the multiple tendrils rushing towards her. B RS felt something boiling within her, a side to her that she only experienced once, but its something that's letting itself flow through her emotions. Her blue eyes lost their glow for a moment before they became azure, the fire dancing over her left eye burning wildly. Digging her fingers into the ground, B RS got up slowly as the area shifted color and blue fire burst through the cracks, her emotions becoming her main driving force.

"Just... disappear!" B RS roared, raising her Rock Cannon as she fired multiple destructive balls of energy.

The orbs cut through the area as the tendrils got ripped apart easily, the attack cutting through everything until disappearing, the damage already done. B RS felt her emotions cool as the area shifted back to what it once was, the fire coming from the cracks disappearing along with the blue hue. The azure color in her eyes faded back to their usual blue and B RS dropped to the ground, her hands flat against it as she started coughing out blood, her body healing itself slowly. She couldn't help but replay the moment in her head, from her fight with Death Scythe to her launching attacks beyond her ability. Feeling her strength coming back, B RS got up and started walking away from the area as the moment kept on playing, leaving her to think about why it happened.

As she walked away, she heard something mechanical creak and looked around for a moment, her guard up as she kept walking away towards the next area.

* * *

The light emanating from the moon shone through the windows in Dragon Slayer's study, the amber-eyed Anomaly removing a tome from the shelf behind her desk. Around the study, there were lit candles floating around the room, lighting sections that the moon light couldn't reach. Placing the tome down on the desk, Dragon Slayer opened it and flipped through the pages, images of other selves appearing one by one with information about their existence. She already knows which name she wants to find, and any information on Underworld Icicle would be helpful for her and everyone else, especially since the situation dictates they know what they can about their enemy. Passing through several pages about other selves she already know about, Dragon Slayer started reaching blank pages, which surprised her a bit since she expected Icicle to appear somewhere in the tome.

"Unusual..." Dragon Slayer muttered as she closed the tome and pulled out another one from the shelf.

Opening the tome, Dragon Slayer flipped through the pages, but couldn't find anything on Icicle as she only found information she already knows. Closing that tome and pulling out another one, Dragon Slayer skimmed through the pages, only to find nothing in the tome as well, leaving her dumbfounded. She repeated the process, only to get the same conclusion, and that left her confused about who Icicle is, and that's never a good sign to Dragon Slayer. Raking through her hair, Dragon Slayer tried to understand what was going on until she looked towards the small fountain that rested in the center of the room. Moving towards it, Dragon Slayer grabbed its sides and looked down, her eyes conveying emotions that are rare for someone like her.

"Tell me, who is Underworld Icicle," Dragon Slayer said to the fountain, her voice commanding.

The idle water didn't react for a moment until it started swirling, like a tornado forming within the water, becoming destructive with each complete spin. Dragon Slayer kept staring at the water, watching it slow down before it stopped suddenly, turning black within an instant, which caught the amber-eyed woman off guard. Letting go of the fountain, Dragon Slayer stopped her thoughts from running wild, trying to think rationally about what the black water meant. Normally, black is a common color in the Otherworld, but on someone's existence, there's always a unique color meant for an other self. Having a colored existence is proof of who an other self is, but having black as a color for your existence means nothing, and that's when the answer hits Dragon Slayer hard.

"Impossible, there's no way..." Dragon Slayer said to herself, "But.. this explains..."

Hearing a knock coming from the double doors snapped Dragon Slayer from her thoughts, "... Come in"

The doors opened and Maid Gunner stepped in, unfazed by the scene in the room, "Mistress, is this a part of your research?"

"No, it's related to something else," Dragon Slayer told her, straightening herself out, "I'm afraid the past has more secrets than what I already know about"

"It's troubling you," Maid Gunner stated.

"Smart, I knew creating you and Vulcan was a good idea, despite how our first meeting went about," Dragon Slayer said, a melancholic tone in her voice.

"I remember as well, we tried to escape after sensing the malevolent aura around you," Maid Gunner said, "With no weapons, it was a poor choice on our part, so we wound up in danger"

Dragon Slayer let out a chuckle, "Yes, killing my own chimeras put a damper on my research, but saving you two was more important, especially since you both developed finely"

"We got trained by the best," Maid Gunner stated.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that your teacher will be leaving for a long trip," Dragon Slayer told Maid Gunner, her voice distant.

"Mistress..?"

Dragon Slayer looked at Maid Gunner, "Listen, there's a task that both you and Vulcan have to follow"

* * *

Hooded other selves ran as quickly as they could, avoiding daggers attached to chains as they felt the ground shake slightly. Looking behind them, they could see the silhouettes of other selves already killed by the daggers, their bodies disappearing into nothing as a giant figure neared them. Noticing a cliff, the other selves stopped as the figure reached them, hazy violet eyes staring down at them as the chains attached to its back shaking before moving. The other selves couldn't react in time, the daggers pierced through their bodies and they got pulled up into the air, their faintly glazed eyes staring at the electrical sparks coming out of the machine's energy current. The machine raised a mechanical claw-like hand and gripped the other self's head, applying pressure slowly to the small object.

[**_While this feast.. has been satisfactory... I need the main meal..!_**]

Closing its right hand, the head of the other self collapsed in on itself as the rest of the other selves felt their bodies get eaten from the inside-out, their bodies decomposing. The bodies impaled by the chains were getting crushed, the bones breaking into dust as the muscles and skin got ripped apart and disappeared in the daggers. The machine sighed in slight content until it felt a malicious aura coming from behind it and turned, watching Underworld Icicle near it. Her red-orange eyes bore no emotion aside from displeasure, and that's enough to get the machine reeling back, hunching down on both hands and feet. Icicle stopped in front of the machine and stared at it, her lips twisting into a small frown as the shadows around the area shifted and become physical tendrils.

"Do not waste time Spirit Eater..." Icicle warned, the tendrils nearing the machine.

[_**I'm sorry savior... I need energy if I have to match Shooter...**_]

"Regardless, I don't have time to waste," Icicle told it, "You want your revenge, then do what I allowed you to"

[**_Yes.. of course..._**]

Icicle disappeared and the tendrils receded back to the shadows they once was, leaving the Spirit Eater alone in the area, its body different from what it got created as. The Spirit Eater needed to created a new body from the tossed scraps, only able to build a body about a quarter its original size. With a new skeleton, it could become bipedal at choice, but it did have to sacrifice some of its destructive abilities given how limited the machine's options was. Only able to keep one of its gear-like wheels, it couldn't use its cannon at full power anymore, but with its agile figure and lighter armor, the trade-off was worth it, especially if it wants to keep up with B RS. The machine sensed something moving far away from its right and looked, feeling a familiar energy coming from that direction, causing it to snarl.

[**_Demons... I will kill you all..!_**]

The Spirit Eater shifted its body to the right and started running on all fours, unaware of its own shadows shifting as Icicle took hold of it, trailing after the machine saved.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, it looks like the action and plot picks up next chapter, which I wasn't sure about since I didn't know which chapter would start it off. Either way, I'm setting it all up and the next chapter is definitely action-packed, I would be lying if I didn't deliver it to my readers. Remember, if you got a question for me regarding this chapter or anything else, drop by my "Ask Me" thread over at Tachibana Wish's forums (there's a link on my profile). Take care, review, and I'll see you all next chapter.


	3. Time Bomb

**Author's Note**: Action, that's all I have to say on this chapter.

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

_**"Time Bomb" - coldrain**_

* * *

Dragon Slayer slipped her right hand inside the gauntlet, flexing her fingers for a moment before walking over to a table, where a long sword rested. Taking the long sword in her hands, she slipped it inside a scabbard-like blade, hearing the mechanisms within attaching to the long sword. Bringing the complete broadsword up, Dragon Slayer twirled the weapon around, letting the sword's movement guide as she moved in tune to it. Stopping her movements, Dragon Slayer twirled the sword until bringing it to a complete stop, raising it above her head and attaching it to the back of her bolero jacket. Hearing the door open, Dragon Slayer looked behind her before looking back, more focused on preparing herself.

"Maid Gunner, Vulcan, here to oppose your mission?" Dragon Slayer inquired.

Maid Gunner shook her head slightly, 'No, rather... we're here to question your line of thinking..."

"Well, can't say I'm surprised," Dragon Slayer commented before turning around to face them, "Understand this, I'm alright, but circumstances is forcing my hand a bit, so you two have to stay here"

"Which we have to respectfully disagree with," Vulcan told Dragon Slayer, "If the situation is problematic to the point where you would use an experimental weapon based on your broadsword, we have to take action"

"Fools walk to an unexpected death if they do as they please," Dragon Slayer said, her expression turning grim, "An order is an order, do not disobey it"

Dragon Slayer walked past them and pulled the door open, exiting the room with the experimental weapon strapped to her back, her mind absolute. Maid Gunner watched Dragon Slayer leave before following her, faint pink wisps floating around her right hand. Feeling her life at risk, Dragon Slayer turned around, only to come face to face with the barrel of Maid Gunner's sniper rifle. Looking past the barrel, Dragon Slayer locked eyes with Maid Gunner's focused pink orbs, barely reacting to the threatening gesture. Maid Gunner kept the weapon in line with her mistress's head, not even lowering it when Dragon Slayer started laughing at the situation she is in.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised by the turn in events," Dragon Slayer said, "But do you really want to risk your life?"

Maid Gunner remained calm, "You taught us everything that we were suppose to know, but I learned more about you just from observation, I know what it means when the water in the fountain turns black..!"

"So you know," Dragon Slayer muttered, emotionless.

"I know enough," Maid Gunner confirmed, "Please, let us aid you"

Dragon Slayer looked away, staring out the window, "You see, if I let you two follow me, anything that happens then will impact the future; staying here ensures everyone's safety, as well as leaving the future open for change"

Maid Gunner frowned, "But, mistress..!"

Dragon Slayer's eyes flashed gold, stopping Maid Gunner from speaking, "I understand your worry, but this is something you shouldn't concern yourself with; if you won't listen to me as your mistress, your teacher, or your creator, then listen to me as your friend: do not follow and safe-guard this area from intrusion"

Maid Gunner watch her mistress touch the barrel of her sniper rifle and push it down while she walked forward, Dragon Slayer still expressionless as she closed the distance. Even though there was no malicious aura surrounding Dragon Slayer, Maid Gunner felt her entire body stiffen slightly as the Anomaly neared her. The end of the barrel touched the floor as the covered right hand gripped the scope, the two beings a couple of feet from each other. Vulcan looked at them both, feeling the tension emanating from them just from Maid Gunner feeling tense and suspecting danger, while Dragon Slayer just left an unsuspecting aura, one that was unreadable. Their eyes glowed fiercely, but Maid Gunner figured she was wavering slightly, despite keeping her resolve up against the person who brought her and Vulcan to life.

"You've learned a lot, and seemed to grow more rapidly than I expected," Dragon Slayer stated, her voice even, "Not to mention you managed to watch my reactions and movements critically, that shows the potential of being a future observer of the Otherworld... but there is still much for you to learn"

Dragon Slayer let go of the scope before turning around and walking away, leaving those last words hit Maid Gunner, despite her unable to physically show it. Hearing the sound of Dragon Slayer's boots connecting with the floor fading away, Maid Gunner straighten herself and looked at Vulcan, the silent message passing between the both of them. Vulcan nodded before walking away to a different part of Dragon Slayer's home, the orders she was given being followed as her mistress desired. Maid Gunner moved away from her spot, reaching the wall as she slammed her hand against it, forcing her power to flow through her fingertips. The wall didn't break, instead, intricate runes formed around the spot where Maid Gunner slammed her hand, spreading throughout the complex quickly.

"Attention, from now on, this area is on permanent lock-down," Maid Gunner shouted, the runes carrying her message, "No one comes in or out, and prepare for any assaults on this area..!"

Hearing movement coming from everywhere, Maid Gunner removed her hands and the runes retracted, her mission done as she's told to. Looking out the window, she saw Dragon Slayer stare up at the building, looking at it like it's the last time she will be seeing it. She didn't stay there for long as she turned around and dashed away to wherever she was going, but that left Maid Gunner with a premonition. She knows the future is only filled with uncertainty, and that leaves the possibility that Dragon Slayer could get killed, despite it not being the first time the possibility came up. Maid Gunner looked away from the window and dashed down the hallway, heading to the front of the manor so the last lock could get placed in.

* * *

"Dead Master, where are we heading?" Chariot inquired, sitting on one of Dead Master's skulls as they headed somewhere.

"Anywhere possible," Dead Master said, looking back at Chariot, "We have to tell B RS about what happened"

Dead Master wasn't one to think too in-depth about dead other selves, it was commonplace in the Otherworld, but what she managed to find went beyond that. Even if it was one body, to see it brutally mangled went against what any other self could do to another, even the damage looks different from what anyone is capable of doing. Just one night of exploration, and she manages to come across a bloody scene unlike anything she has seen before. Feeling the wind blowing against her, Dead Master shielded her eyes with her right arm, peeking past it a bit as she tried to find B RS. As they kept riding on the skulls, they felt a familiar energy source and looked to their left, spotting a navy blue jacket billowing it the wind as the figure wearing it tried to move forward.

Dead Master tapped the skull's head and pointed towards B RS, causing it to move towards her, "B RS..!"

B RS stopped moving and brought out her Black Blade, planting it into the ground as she used it as support, "The hell..?"

The skulls flew closer to her as Dead Master looked at her, "Start running and try to grab on..!"

B RS saw the skulls fly away, keeping closer to the ground as Dead Master tried to give her the chance to jump on. Removing her Black Blade from the ground, B RS focused her power to her feet and tried dashing against the wind, pushing herself forward bit by bit as she neared the two skulls, who were trying the same thing she was. Feeling her body cutting through the wind, B RS picked up her pace and blasted through, her power flowing more smoothly as she kept up with the skulls. Nearing the one that Dead Master was riding on, B RS jumped and grabbed the edge of its left eye socket while planting her feet against its jaw. Dead Master bended over and grabbed B RS's arms, pulling her up so she could get on top of the skull.

Pushing up with her legs, B RS stared at Dead Master, her hood drawn over her head, "Why are you here?"

"Something happened, and we thought you could help us..!" Chariot shouted over the wind.

B RS looked at Chariot for a moment, letting the words sink in before looking back at Dead Master, "What happened..?"

"Other selves died in a different way than normal, and something about it just doesn't sit right with me," Dead Master explained.

"Could the damage been done by some creature that they stumbled across?" B RS wondered.

Chariot shook her head, trying to keep her hair grounded from the wind, "Of the only body we found, there was something animalistic about the death, but the physical attributes doesn't coincide with it..!"

"So something unnatural caused the damage, what could that be..?" B RS inquired.

"That's what we want to know, but so far, we got no answers to our questions," Dead Master stated, feeling the wind dying out a bit.

B RS dropped her hood, trying to think about what could have killed the other selves based on what she's told. It couldn't have been an other self since the animalistic nature of the deaths doesn't point to them, but even a creature seems out of the question, primarily with the one corpse remaining. Creatures in the Otherworld eats the bodies and leaves nothing but a small amount of evidence pointing towards a death, but leaving a corpse is too big of an evidence. Even if it isn't possible, Dragon Slayer could be responsible, but that wouldn't make much sense, especially when her moral is the only code she lives by. While she was thinking about what could have killed the other selves, B RS felt the air thin, and the sensation that accompanied it was too familiar for her to dismiss.

B RS stared at Dead Master, "Both of you, jump off... now!"

Hearing the urgency in B RS's voice caused Dead Master and Chariot to listen to her, the three of them jumping off the skulls as the next moment surprised them all. A beam ripped through the skulls, destroying them as they heat ate apart whatever the beam couldn't destroy, causing them to feel paranoid as they landed on the ground, their weapons drawn. Looking off in three opposite directions, they looked around the area, keeping their guard up for any signs of attacks. While Dead Master and Chariot kept their minds clear, B RS was thinking of one thing, and she knew that nothing else could cause an attack like that, even emulate it. There was zero possibility of what just happened ever occurring, but now that it happen, she couldn't help but fear for the worst.

"Dead Master, Chariot, react as quickly as possible, don't think twice on it," B RS told them, her eyes darting around, almost catching the sight of a dagger-end chain link moving behind a boulder.

* * *

Geshumaru tapped her fingers on her desk as she wrote down notes, keeping her mind from wandering as she focused on her school work. The paranoia she felt before bothered her, but being reassured that nothing was wrong managed to keep her calm. As Geshumaru kept on writing down notes, she scratched the side of her head, feeling a tingling sensation for a moment until it passed. Geshumaru tried to focus on writing down notes, but the tingling sensation came back, burning the inside of her head, which caused her to grip both sides and collapse from her seat. In an instant, everything became blurred and fast; she could hear voices coming from everywhere as she vaguely felt her body get picked up and moved away from the classroom, her mind a complete mess.

She wasn't sure how many minutes passed since it happened, there's a whole bunch of variables in the moment, but that left her thinking what it could be about. It wasn't something that could happen to humans in an instant, stuff like this is normally connected to a health issue, but this felt like someone wanted her to pass out. Regaining her ability to feel, she felt her body resting on something soft and slowly pushed herself up, mindful of her head as she slowly looked around. She felt her energy spike, and that's all she needed to know to prove what just happened isn't normal, and only one person is capable of pulling that off. Sitting upright on the bed in the nurse's office, Geshumaru's eyes changed as they gained their circular pattern that's common with other selves.

"_Damn you Dragon Slayer..!_" Geshumaru voiced mentally.

[_Sorry for that, but circumstances forced my hand..._]

"_Forced your hand my ass, you could have killed me..!_" Geshumaru roared.

[_There's no time for that, you have to get to the Otherworld now, we have a problem..._]

"_What is it this time..?_" Geshumaru inquired, "_Another grand scheme of yours..?_"

[_No, the past refuses to stay dead, and it seems Shooter, Dead Master, and Chariot is in the middle of it all..._]

Geshumaru was no fool, if Dragon Slayer didn't make a sarcastic remark to her response, then things were more grim than she really knows. Grimacing, Geshumaru got out of the bed and hurried out of the nurses room, mindful of the time so she knows how time she has until class ends. Getting out of the room, Geshumaru hurried through the hallways, taking the stairs once as it took a couple of minutes to get to a nearby restroom. Getting inside the girl's restroom, Geshumaru started turning on the faucets as she heard the bell go off, signaling the end of class. Looking at the door, Geshumaru started gathering the water in her hands and started splashed the mirrors on the wall, trying to get as much watch as she could on them.

"Great, I can't leave any evidence of my disappearance, but I got no choice," Geshumaru muttered, "At least breaking mirrors won't hurt me..."

Turning off the faucets, Geshumaru backed away and watched the water droplets move down the reflective surface, staring at it for a moment before placing both of her hands on the mirrors. Focusing her power as she heard footsteps near the restroom, Geshumaru pushed against the mirrors as she stared at them and let her mind focus on the Otherworld. Within seconds, she heard the mirrors shatter as she felt herself get pulled from the real world and into a vortex, her school uniform changing into her Otherworld clothes as she felt herself get pulled through. The next second, she splashed out of the fountain in her new palace, flipping in the air before she landed on her feet, her partner and Dragon Slayer turning around as she did so. She wasn't going to focus on how stylish her entrance into the Otherworld was, there were other pressing matters to deal with.

Geshumaru turned around to face them, "Where are they..?"

"In the Graveyard, see for yourself..." Dragon Slayer told her, her head directed at the fountain.

Geshumaru moved towards the fountain and looked at the image created on the water's surface, seeing B RS, Dead Master, and Chariot move around, their guard up. Even so, the area did look like the graveyard, but the color was off, which caused the young Anomaly to wonder what exactly is going on. Looking on, She spotted several chains on the ground moving on their own, before she caught a glimpse of something purple, and that alone said everything. Even if she wasn't there, she knew those three were facing against something that would be impossible to beat, especially since whatever advantage they have in numbers doesn't support their inexperience. She moved away from the fountain and looked at Dragon Slayer, her eyes holding a similar grimness that the amber-eyed Anomaly had in hers.

"We have to help them," Geshumaru told her.

"Why else did I attacked you mentally, there's no way those three could handle the challenge presented to them," Dragon Slayer responded, moving towards the railings, "We can get there if we travel through a rift, but the distance between here and the Graveyard is significant, so it will take a while"

"Then let's get moving, the sooner we react, the better," The machine stated, picking up Geshumaru.

Geshumaru let herself sit on her partner's shoulder as she watched Dragon Slayer remove the experimental sword from her back, twirling it a bit before slashing at the air, causing a rift to form. Geshumaru looked at the sword, wondering why Dragon Slayer wasn't using her usual broadsword as she could tell there was something more to the weapon than its outward appearance. Pushing her thoughts away from the sword, they entered the rift and felt their bodies get pulled forward, moving towards the Graveyard, despite it not being visible in the vortex. Now wasn't the time to worry about anything, they have to stay focused on the task at hand, otherwise, they would lose themselves to the treat they are going to face against. Paranoia is what kept Geshumaru on edge, and now she knows that whatever she was feeling before, it's connected to this moment, and that in itself is unsettling.

* * *

B RS moved around the area, her eyes darting around as she turned her body every way possible, keeping her Black Blade raised in case something happens in the next moment. She knew that whatever is moving around in this area is watching them silently, waiting for the right moment to ambush them and rip them apart. B RS let her mind wander back to who it could be, aware that there was only one thing in the Otherworld that could cause that much destruction. On one end, she knew it was impossible for the Spirit Eater to exist, the machine got ripped apart down in the Palace of the End, so there's no chance of it being alive. On the other, there was a side to her saying that it was never over, that the machine was hellbent on coming back as it had told her.

Hearing the clattering of chains got B RS's attention as she turned to look at Dead Master and Chariot, "Move!"

Jumping out of the way, they saw dagger-ended chains impacting the spots where they were until they popped out of the ground, moving around like snake rising up while moving left and right. Watching them, the three of them avoided the chains as quickly as they could, watching how the dagger ends trailed after them like a predator locked to its prey. Dead Master noticed one of the chains heading straight towards her, causing her instincts to react, twirling her Dead Scythe around before slashing at the chains, breaking the link. Chariot dashed around as the chain link trailed after her, bringing out her shield as she planted her sword into the ground and let the shield spin her around, allowing her to rush towards her the dagger-ended chain link. Chariot moved her shield in front of her, hearing the dull sound of the chain link hitting her shield before the shield spun, the spikes turning as well as the chains broke under the constricting pressure.

B RS jumped around, watching the other two react to their own pursuers, but that moment caused her to lose focus, which caused the dagger to stab into her left arm. Gritting her teeth, B RS twirled her Black Blade before slashing at the chains, separating the dagger from the link. Stopping herself, B RS yanked the dagger from her arm, but that allowed her to check the damage the dagger caused to it, her arm slightly shriveled since the dagger actually pierced her. Watching her arm turn back to normal due to her healing factor, B RS looked at the dagger wondering what that was about until her thoughts on what the Spirit Eater was came back. Replacing her Black Blade with her Rock Cannon, B RS looked through the small holes the chains made and trailed them back to a starting point before firing, the ground getting ripped apart.

"Enough, I know it's you..!" B RS shouted.

Dead Master looked at B RS, arching an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

[_**We are more... alike, cheating death...**_]

The broken ground shattered as violet light shined through the cracks, the sound of gears turning as more dagger-ended chain links appeared, but more docile than before. Mechanical claws reached out and dug into the ground as the Spirit Eater pulled itself out, its appearance catching the three of them off guard. Dead Master and Chariot were of one mind at the moment, wondering if that was the same machine that B RS fought against and almost lost to until she managed to pull off a miracle. The Spirit Eater crawled out of the ground, its glowing eyes locked primarily on B RS before it looked at Dead Master, then Chariot, analyzing them quickly. B RS frowned slightly, feeling her left arm got fully healed from whatever happened when the dagger pierced it, allowing her to direct all her thoughts to the machine that stood before them.

[_**Four days since.. my lost... three since I've.. been 'reborn'.. two since I've started killing...**_]

B RS gritted her teeth, "_Shit..!_"

"B RS, what now..?" Dead Master inquired, keeping her eyes locked on the machine.

B RS was about to say something until the rattle of chains caught their attention, but what happened next left them dumbfounded as they found themselves avoiding lasers coming from the daggers. They weaved around the multiple lasers, making sure they didn't connect as readied their weapons. Spreading out, the three of them turned towards the lasers and defended themselves, blocking or parrying the beams until smoke started to emerge from the daggers. Taking advantage of the moment, B RS moved her Rock Cannon and started firing at the dagger and chain link, ripping it apart before she rushed towards the Spirit Eater. The daggers that was attacking Dead Master and Chariot turned away and rushed towards B RS, aware of what she was planning.

B RS looked at the nearing chains, frowning slightly, "_Come on..!_"

The daggers neared, cutting through the slight wind as they neared B RS, only to get cut off by Chariot, who dashed from where she was quickly to block the attack with her shield. Dead Master crossed meters as her Dead Scythe's blade cut through the ground, creating a shallow line before she slashed at the chains, ruining the chance for the Spirit Eater to gain an advantage. B RS put her thoughts back on the Spirit Eater and looked at where it was, only to see nothing as her run slowed into a standstill. Looking around, B RS tried to find any trace of the machine, even try to sense the malicious energy that accompanied it, just to come up short. Before any of them could react, the ground shifted before the Spirit Eater ripped the ground apart from below, landing on the ground before spinning around, its tail hitting them within an instant.

[_**It's futile... nothing can stop.. the absolute..!**_]

"Guh... it's cunning, I'll give it that," Chariot muttered.

Dead Master looked at B RS, "How did you beat it..?"

"Last time was a miracle, this probably won't," B RS answered.

The Spirit Eater took a couple of steps forward until a heavy chain link wrapped around its neck, restraining it as Dragon Slayer jumped over it, gripping the chains in her armored right hand. Hearing the heavy padding along the ground, B RS looked behind her, watching the two Geshumarus' near them, the girl drawing out her katana. B RS wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or worried, given the circumstances between Geshumaru and the Spirit Eater, but watching Dragon Slayer pull on the chains - which caused the machine to drop - settled that worry. Dragon Slayer let go of the chains and walked up to them, looking more at ease with the situation than any of them were feeling. Whenever Dragon Slayer's concerned, there's always that calm atmosphere that's laced with an intensity unlike any other self could muster.

"So, that thing is still alive, figures..." Dragon Slayer said, looking like she's bored.

"At least we got here," Geshumaru said, hopping off the shoulder of her partner, "I would like another chance against the Spirit Eater"

"Now, just wait for a moment, the Spirit Eater is destructive, but it isn't a fool," Dragon Slayer told her before turning towards the downed machine, "Now, how should I go about this..?"

[_**Slayer... always a thorn.. in my side..!**_]

"You know, I should repay you for drilling a hole in my gut," Dragon Slayer told the machine, venom seeping into her voice, "I do want to use this sword, but I rather save it for something else... Yes, I guess if I want something done right, I need to bloody my hands for it"

Before any of them realized it, Dragon Slayer punched the Spirit Eater with her left hand, the metal digging into her skin as the head hit the ground, forming a small crater. Just seeing what Dragon Slayer did was unbelievable, even unethical given who they were facing against, but she punched the Spirit Eater with ease and looks unfazed about it. It leaves an idea that Dragon Slayer is more powerful than she lets on, but how powerful is unknown given the amber-eyed Anomaly's statement of her existing for a little over ninety years, so that leaves an unparalleled speculation. Dragon Slayer jumped back as her left hand healed, the process faster than what B RS or Geshumaru is capable of now. The aura around the area shifted with Dragon Slayer's attack, and they knew things weren't like it was several minutes ago.

"Listen carefully, you can't attack at close-quarters, otherwise the Spirit Eater will get the advantage," Dragon Slayer told them, "Attack swiftly and make sure you separate yourself from it after you do so; Shooter and Geshumaru, work as a sword and shield combination.. and Shooter, sync up with Mato and drag her into your body..."

"Dragon Slayer, I don't think you know about th-" B RS started until Dragon Slayer glared at her.

"I don't care about personal issues between you two, get her out of the real world and have her support you," Dragon Slayer told her, looking back at the Spirit Eater, "There's more to this than what you know"

B RS frowned at the idea, but watching the Spirit Eater get up from the ground before letting out an animalistic roar, she knew that there was no other choice, despite her and Mato being at odds with each other.

* * *

As soon as the bell tolled, Mato got up from her seat and left the classroom, lost in her thoughts as she stepped into the hallway and walked away. She knew she had basketball practice, but she was more focused on the problem between her and B RS, and it looked like her friends are worrying about her without knowing what's happening on her end. All the progress that they made with each other, only for it to reset on her, and Mato can't help but hate it. Mato knows everything can't go her way, but just having B RS not kill to fix problems, or even kill for what she thinks is right would ease her heart, if anything. Besides, what can she do now since B RS has her own right to make choices, it isn't like one of them controls the other, but it would be nice if that was possible.

"Gah, I can't think like that..." Mato groaned, raking through her hair, "But it's just not right"

Looking up, Mato noticed she was up on the roof of the school, probably from being lost in her thoughts and just taking a different route than what she wanted. Her first thought was about what Arata was going to put her through once she reaches the gym, but she put that worry behind her as she looked at the slowly changing sky, watching the colors blend. Why did anything in the Otherworld has to feel like it's still baring down upon her, even though the problem got resolved when it's needed to? There were too many questions running free in Mato's head, maybe that's why she walked to the rooftop subconsciously, just to find the answers in some weird way. Walking up to the fence, Mato snaked her fingers through the open holes and gripped the metal, staring up at the sky with questioning eyes, thinking she would find the answers she needs.

[_Mato..._]

Mato jumped back in fright, accidentally yanking her fingers on the fence, "Ow... Rock..?"

[_Listen, there's no time to talk, you need to get into the Otherworld, now..!_]

"What, after everything that happened?" Mato inquired, incredulous, "Just let me live a normal life..!"

[_Damn, guess it's the hard way then..._]

Mato was about to yell at her before she felt a tugging sensation around her body, like something was forcing her out of where she was standing, despite it being impossible unless someone was dragging her. Looking around, she found no one was on the roof with her, and that just left one reason for the sensation she was feeling. Clinging to the fence, Mato closed her eyes and tried to fight off the feeling, but it just forced itself more so than before, overwhelming her easily. Hearing the door open slightly, Mato thought someone was going to see her, but before that could ever happen, her surroundings got replaced with a blue and white void, her body taken from the real world. Just seeing the void around her was enough to get Mato to scream out her frustration, but that changed when she looked through B RS's eyes, and saw what it was that needed her in the Otherworld.

Back in the real world, the door opened fully and Yomi stepped on the rooftop, wondering where Mato was and how she managed to disappear when she was following her.

* * *

B RS jumped back from the lasers the Spirit Eater was launching at them, feeling Mato link up with her, though she didn't have much of a choice in the matter given the circumstances. As the lasers blasted all around, Dragon Slayer weaved around them before she jumped and land a roundhouse kick on the Spirit Eater's head, jumping back so the Spirit Eater couldn't attack her. The kick she launched allowed Dead Master and Chariot to slash the armor around its legs, keeping it preoccupied and letting the others take the advantage of the distraction. Some lasers strayed from their path and rushed towards B RS, only to get blocked by both Geshumaru's, their skills shining through as they worked together and used their swords as reflecting shields. Getting up, B RS let her body reset itself as she felt the connection between her and Mato spread, her power more refined and destructive.

"Now you see the problem..?" B RS asked her, focused on the Spirit Eater.

[_I... I get it, but I still don't like it, and how is that thing still alive..?_]

"Don't know, but it isn't staying that way for long," B RS told her, gripping her Black Blade, "Geshumaru, thinking like I am?"

Geshumaru avoided a stray laser and jumped back to B RS, "Believe me, I want to dismember that machine..."

"Then let's go..!" B RS shouted before dashing towards the machine.

The Spirit Eater noticed B RS and Geshumaru was rushing towards it, deducing that the others are trying to keep it occupied with them so the other two could capitalize on the advantage. Growling, several hatches opened and missiles fired out of them, causing all six to jump back and avoid the projectiles. Watching the ground get ripped apart like it was nothing didn't surprise them, but it further supplemented the thought that the Spirit Eater, while weakened from before, is still a juggernaut to struggle against. Dead Master stopped herself and rushed towards the Spirit Eater, watching it intently for when another batch of missiles gets launched on them. The Spirit Eater turned and felt the remaining gear-like wheel turn as quickly as it could, the air thinning with every turn.

B RS's eyes widened as she knew what was going to happen next, "Dead Master, get out of there..!"

Dead Master stopped herself as the Spirit Eater opened its mouth, firing a beam that ripped apart the ground and rushed towards Dead Master, leaving her shocked. Her shock got replaced with relief as Chariot cut the distance between them and used her shield to block the beam, getting Dead Master away from her spot as the beam broke through the shield after several minutes. Getting to Geshumaru's robot safely, Dead Master looked at Chariot in appreciation before focusing on the Spirit Eater, wondering how Dragon Slayer was able to create a machine so destructive that nothing can beat it down. Dragon Slayer looked at the Spirit Eater, analyzing it critically as she looked at what abilities it was capable of using and what it used to have, comparing the situation to before. She could understand how the machine is still capable of keeping them at bay with its new limitations, since it's obvious that it can't react like it used to, and that should give the advantage for them.

"This isn't adding up..." Dragon Slayer mumbled.

B RS walked to Dragon Slayer, "It's not like before, and that's bad"

"Damn, and to think this would be easy," Dragon Slayer groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Can't you damage it like before..?"

"The way things are going for me and Mato, no..." B RS told her.

[_It's not like we can do what we did, right..?_]

"_And you don't agree with me, so there's our problem..._" B RS told Mato, looking back at the Spirit Eater.

"You're both like twin sisters who can't agree on one simple thing," Dragon Slayer said, walking forward, "It isn't my concern, but if you don't grow up Mato, you lose everything"

[_What's she talking about..?_]

[_**It seems.. you all reached... a conundrum...**_]

"Well, I would say that you certainly show why you are a weapon of mass destruction, but that's meaningless compared to the damage we will put on you," Dragon Slayer told the machine, bluffing slightly.

[**_I suppose.. that leaves the end..!_**]

None of them knew what the Spirit Eater meant until they heard the gears within the machine turning, it's body shifting as it slowly stood up on its hind legs. The hind legs readjusted themselves, raising the machine slightly as the armor moved, turning and fitting themselves in the readjusted mechanical limbs. The armor around its chest opened slightly, revealing a core similar to the one Geshumaru's robot has around its chest, multiple hatches revealing themselves. Its front legs moved to the sides of the body, attaching themselves as a skeletal structure for wings appeared from its back and positioned themselves where the shoulders were, transparent energy flowing between the spaces in the wings. The neck stretched itself out as the wheel gained more room, placed dead center around the neck as the Spirit Eater looked at them, firing off multiple weapons.

"Oh fuck..." Geshumaru mumbled as they all spread out in the area, trying to avoid the barrage launched upon them.

Missiles, lasers, and daggers trailed after each one of them, everything in their way getting ripped apart with ease as the six of them tried to get some ground and counterattack. B RS avoided the attacks as quickly as she could until she spotted an opening and took it, dashing through the barrage with her Black Blade drawn, a trail of blue fire surrounding the blade. Watching her near, the Spirit Eater bent down as the wheel spun, the tips opening slightly as beams got fired from it, vectoring around the barrage as they neared B RS. Before the beams could even reach her, Geshumaru and Chariot intercepted the beams, cutting them apart as she dashed through the hail-fire brought upon them. As B RS weaved through the barrage, she saw Geshumaru and Dead Master cut through the attacks, catching up to her as they neared the Spirit Eater.

[_**Can't avoid.. the inevitable..!**_]

Weaving through the barrage, the three girls neared the Spirit Eater with their weapons drawn, cutting through the attacks as they kept the machine occupied with them. It was unaware of what was happening until Dragon Slayer hit uncovered joints, forcing more power into her punches as the damage to the joints forced the Spirit Eater to collapse to its knees. Howling in anger, the Spirit Eater let out another set of beams, causing the three of them to fall back and avoid the beams as much as possible before dashing forward, the beams trailing after them. B RS kept her eyes locked on the Spirit Eater, but she noticed Dead Master and Geshumaru fall back and try to handle the beams on their own, giving her some breathing room. The Spirit Eater watched B RS near it, but prevented her from attack by digging through the ground, its tail hidden deep in the ground.

B RS couldn't react in time as the ground shattered and she got sent up into the air, "The hell..?"

[_I really hate this..!_]

Pushing Mato's feelings on the situation aside, B RS looked down, "_Where's the opening..?_"

The Spirit Eater looked up as the wheel around its neck started spinning, the air thinning around the area, causing everyone to know what it was planning. B RS saw the Spirit Eater open its mouth, revealing the beam charging inside as it remained locked on her, only for the beam to fire somewhere else. Noticing a chain link around its neck, she trailed the links back to Dragon Slayer, who was forcing the Spirit Eater back as the beam disappeared, fading into the sky. She got the opening she wanted, but there's no chance of her capitalizing on it if she can't reach the machine, and that's the only problem. B RS saw the hatches open as missiles got launched at her, only to look at Dragon Slayer when she signaled her to catch her attention.

"It's easier if you only ask for help," Dragon Slayer told her before tossing one end of the chain to the sky.

Feeling her body falling, B RS saw the chain link reach her and grabbed it, feeling it pull her towards Dragon Slayer as the amber-eyed Anomaly pulled on her end of the chain. B RS felt her body cut through the air as she tried to avoid the missiles launched at her, which got made difficult as she didn't have full control of the chains herself. Knowing the situation she was in, B RS swapped her Black Blade for her Rock Cannon, firing it repeatedly at the missiles, causing the metal projectiles to explode as she passed through them, her skin burning slightly. Keeping her Rock Cannon directed forward, B RS started firing at the Spirit Eater, the distance between them getting cut shot from the speed she was descending at. The Spirit Eater roared, but was quickly silenced by Dragon Slayer, who yanked on the chain again, the links ripping apart the machine's neck as well as pull B RS closer to it.

"Did you really think oblivion is inevitable, to the point that you thought none of us would stop you?" Dragon Slayer inquired, a mocking tone laced in her words.

[_**Slayer.. this isn't over..!**_]

"Lie to yourself all you want, I'm going to enjoy seeing you die," Dragon Slayer told the machine, a smirk unlike the ones she normally uses gracing her lips, "This is a nice send-off, the creator witnesses her greatest failure die by the hands of someone who was unknowingly abused by... ta-ta now..!"

The Spirit Eater roared in anger as B RS was now a few meters away from it, her assault connecting with the machine as the shots ripped through the body, the added power bursting through. The Spirit Eater's body was becoming full with holes, its hidden weaponry shot out of its body as B RS hit multiple weak spots. B RS let go of the chain and landed on the chest of the Spirit Eater, her Rock Cannon pointed at the core now visible around its chest, leaving it vulnerable to any attack. B RS fired at the core, destroying it as Dragon Slayer gave the chains one final tug, pulling the heavy body down to the ground, the impact causing the ground to shake a bit. B RS jumped off the mechanical body and took a couple of steps away while Dragon Slayer ripped her chains from the Spirit Eater's neck, looping them around as they returned to her.

"Ah... that was enjoyable," Dragon Slayer sighed, walking up to B RS, "I guess you feel relief now that the machine is dead now"

B RS frowned, "Far from it..."

"Let me guess, Mato doesn't agree with your decision," Dragon Slayer said, walking towards the others, "It's best that she wise up, I can't stand real selves like her"

"There's no chance we can agree with each other, she just doesn't understand this world," B RS stated, keeping up with Dragon Slayer.

[_That's because what you're doing is wrong, it isn't the right way to resolve anything..!_]

Dragon Slayer saw B RS's frown deepen, causing her to sigh, "Mato, if you're listening, understand that if you don't stop being this bright and cheerful existence, I'll rip you apart myself and show you that everything can't go your way"

B RS stopped walking, she and Mato trying to understand the seriousness of Dragon Slayer's threat while shaking off the chilling effects her words had on them. B RS knew that Dragon Slayer can become a dark and demented being when she wants to, but Mato doesn't know that or how she reacts to certain issues. Walking back to the others, B RS noticed Dragon Slayer walking away from them before stopping, looking up at the checkerboard sky, raking through her hair with her fingers. Coming back to her senses, B RS looked at the others, their clothes looking worn down, but the bodies telling another story. Being able to fight nonstop is a unique perk, but B RS only felt like resting after dealing with the Spirit Eater again in less than a week; she's ready to shut herself down and collapse to the ground.

Geshumaru looked at B RS, arching an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wondering why I feel like I've done too much..." B RS told her.

"It's exhaustion, but you're probably overwhelmed from dealing with the Spirit Eater," Geshumaru explained, "Me and Dragon Slayer has been there, we just felt like shutting down when we were in that situation"

"Exactly," B RS agreed.

Dead Master walked up to her, "Let's get out of here, the air around this area is chilling..."

Before they could react, they got pushed aside by Dragon Slayer before they heard the mechanical whirring, which caused them to look back at the Spirit Eater. The machine was slowly getting up, trying to use its arms as it looked at them, energy crackling as it let out a hoarse roar. Even if the Spirit Eater was keeping their attention, they could feel the area shift between hot and cold, as if someone was controlling the temperature and juts shifted it to their liking. Dragon Slayer narrowed her eyes and frowned a bit, removing the sword strapped to her back like she was preparing for a fight, but it was unethical to think she was going to fight the Spirit Eater when it just got beaten. With both the Spirit Eater getting up and the temperature shift occurring at the same time, it was hard to focus on one specific thing, and the Spirit Eater seem more like a pressing issue.

[_**You can't... kill me..!**_]

"I'm surprised you're still alive, and after everything, you still don't know when to quit," Dragon Slayer told it, her tone icy, "Sadly, I was correct when I said I would watch you die, but I was wrong by who would kill you"

[_**Ha.. your arrogance... blinds you..!**_]

"It isn't arrogance, can't you sense it?" Dragon Slayer inquired, "This sensation is like when someone is mark for death, and it will occur, regardless of what the person marked can do"

[_**What are you..?**_]

[_You failed..._]

Hearing the hollow, disembodied voice caught them off guard, but Dragon Slayer remained calm under the pressure, ignoring anything that put them under duress. B RS couldn't understand what was going on, but she knew that whatever was happening is making the Spirit Eater panic. That in itself is surprising since the Spirit Eater is a juggernaut of unmistakable power, but watching it look around for the source of the voice is almost laughable. Everyone kept their weapons out and put their guards up, looking around so they could take action when the person who the voice belongs to appears. Dragon Slayer flipped the sword around, the tip touching the ground without having the blade dig into the earth, her hands positioned around the handle so she could hold it like a cane, but flip it around when ready to fight.

[_I gave you one simple task, I gave you one more chance, and you failed..._]

[**_Savior, please.. just one more..._**]

The Spirit Eater was unable to finish its sentence as black spike burst out from its legs, through its body and arms, and then its head. Everyone sans Dragon Slayer watched the moment unfold, shock clear as their body stiffened from the Spirit Eater being impaled from within multiple times, the destruction beyond what they thought was possible. The Spirit Eater dropped to the ground, all of its struggle to stand wasted as whoever attacked it didn't hold back and made sure it stayed on the ground. The moment the body hit the ground, cracks formed and opened, causing lava to appear from within the crevices as the temperature dropped. B RS pulled her hood up as she watched the area, watching stalagmites form as the shadows twisted and bend, rising slightly as they reached the Spirit Eater.

"All of you, stay cautious," Dragon Slayer told them, her voice low.

The shadows sneaked underneath the Spirit Eater's body before they started rising, shaping themselves into a form of a body, while other shadows twirled around the figure. The figure solidified as long black hair flowed down, a black sweatshirt reaching down halfway past her thighs. Stockings covered her legs as she took a couple of steps forward, black armored boots forming around her feet as a small hint of ice formed where she stepped. A red shoulder armor appeared around her left shoulder as Icicle opened her eyes, red-orange orbs watching them all, mentally dissecting them as the remaining shadows trailed after her. The shadows twirled around her, appearing as a threat to all of them, which caused Dragon Slayer to grab the handle to her sword and raising it, keeping it leveled at Icicle.

"You showed, Underworld Icicle," Dragon Slayer said, trying to keep her voice even.

* * *

Yomi headed down the stairs, seeing Kagari at the end of it, "Mato wasn't there..."

"Damn, then where is she?" Kagari wondered out loud.

"I'm actually surprised she wasn't up there," Yomi told her, the both of them walking away, "I know she went to the roof, so how could I lose her?"

Kagari cupped her chin, "Maybe she hid out behind the wall..?"

"Kagari, I checked everywhere on the roof, something isn't right in all this," Yomi stated.

It was surreal, to see Mato head into the roof and just disappear after all that, there's no way she would disappear for no reason at all. It's also impractical to think she would commit suicide, that isn't like Mato, so Yomi didn't bother mulling over that thought for a second. It's true that they been worried about Mato, and they knew that Mato hasn't been herself since the issue in the Otherworld, so that's leaving them wondering about what's going on in her head. While walking in the hallway, they decided to talk to Saya about what just happened, just to get an idea on what they should do. They don't want anything to happen to Mato, but everything is shifting on them too quickly, and Mato seems lost in whatever situation she's in, and her not telling them the problem is leaving them no choice but to figure it out themselves.

Reaching the consultation room, Yomi was about to knock the door until she noticed Saya walking up to them, "Ah Saya..!"

"Hmm..?" Saya said, moving some stray strands of hair behind her right ear.

"We need to talk... about Mato," Yomi said, whispering the last part.

"Ah," Saya let out, sliding the door open and letting them in before entering and closing the door behind her, "So, what happened?"

"Well, we noticed Mato acting a bit out of it, so we decided to trail her.. Yomi did, actually," Kagari told Saya, wincing when Yomi gave a playful slap to her arm, "Mato went to the roof, and when Yomi got there, she was gone"

"Gone..?" Saya questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"She wasn't on the roof," Yomi clarified.

Saya hummed for a bit, "Is it possible that she knew you two were follow her and managed to trick you?"

"No, I checked," Yomi told her.

"Then what do you think happened?" Saya inquired.

That was a hard question to answer since neither one of them could answer it so simply, it wasn't straightforward like the questions they get during class. Mato isn't a topic that's talked about so easily, she isn't like them, or Yuu, or even Geshumaru, who only managed to live in the real world for a year and make more progress than any one of them being open. Even if Mato is a happy person, all the recent events got her into an unfamiliar place that she doesn't know how to react. Letting herself get caught inside a vortex placed her in a spot where she feels like no one can help her, even though she helps them out, and that's not right. Not one person can handle an issue like Mato is, especially since it concerns the events in the Otherworld, and that should say enough for them.

"I'm not sure..." Yomi admitted.

Saya sighed, "I understand that Mato doesn't want us to help her, but there's no chance of her trying to solve whatever problem she has on her own"

"As if we didn't know that..." Kagari mumbled.

"Look, just head to the gymnasium and check-up on the basketball practice, Yuu also there, so it's nice to have another pair of eyes to find her," Saya told them, crossing one leg over the other.

Yomi frowned a bit, but didn't say anything against Saya's suggestion, "Alright..."

They thanked Saya and left the room, mulling in their thoughts as they headed towards the gymnasium, hoping that Saya was right and that there isn't anything more to what happened. They weren't getting answers to Mato's disappearance, nor for her attitude, and that's just leaving Yomi frustrated at her, at everyone, and herself. As they walked, they suddenly stopped as a chill crawled down their spine, feeling a bit of themselves die before they continued walking towards the gymnasium, wondering what just happened to them. Something wasn't adding up and they wouldn't feel that chill for nothing, and they just knew at the back of their heads that it's somehow related to the Otherworld. Making their way through the hallways, Yomi and Kagari resumed their day trying to find Mato while keeping on pace with their school work, continuing their lives as time passes them.

While they continued walking, the shadows around the hallway shifted slightly before turning back to normal, appearing like nothing unnatural happened.

* * *

Icicle cocked her head to the left as she stared at Dragon Slayer, "You know me..."

"I know more than any one of us knows now, and frankly, I know absolutely nothing about you," Dragon Slayer told her, ignoring the piercing glare, "It's frustrating, but that just leaves the answer and the research I did isn't for nothing, which is the point: you're nothing"

B RS looked at Dragon Slayer, wondering what she was getting at by calling Icicle nothing, even though none of them knows anything about Icicle, aside from how much of a pest she's been to them at random times. The thing is though, the situation is different from before, and they could feel the tension surrounding them in the area, like it was trying to push them to the ground and suffocate the life out of their bodies. The shadows that twirled around Icicle calmed before entering the ground, melding into the other shadows as the sky above darkened, the checkerboard pattern above them being covered by iron-grey clouds. The temperature stopped decreasing, but that didn't stop the tension and the more this continues, the possibility that a fight will break out. B RS looked at Dragon Slayer again, a bit unnerved by the calm expression the amber-eyed Anomaly had on her face.

"I see," Icicle said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Your existence isn't a construct of one single real self, no, it's a stretch to think you came for a real self," Dragon Slayer explained, "Existence is an other self's basis, their embodiment, without it, you're nothing but a hollow shell, but you're not like that"

Geshumaru glanced at Dragon Slayer, "What are you trying?!"

"Your existence needs more than just one real self, it needs a lot, with enough regrets and negativity to fuel your power," Dragon Slayer resumed, not listening to Geshumaru, "But for you to live, to interact and do things beyond the scope of what's capable in the Otherworld, it's only fair to say you're not an actual other self"

Icicle didn't twitch at Dragon Slayer's words, remaining firm, "How astute, I certainly didn't expect much from an other self, no... an Anomaly like you, but you managed to figure out what I am"

Dragon Slayer let out a smirk, "Over ninety years of knowledge and you never appeared until recently, must have taken a strong desire for the world to burn to have you to become like this... embodiment of darkness "

That caused Icicle to twitch slightly, which proved that what Dragon Slayer said is true, but that also means that she caused something to start, and nothing can stop it from happening. Icicle raised both or her hands before moving them like she was conducting something, but watching the shadows rip through the ground and rush towards them, they knew they had to get out of there. Within milliseconds, they jumped as black spikes ripped through the ground, spreading out into multiple spikes as they chased after each one of them, rising to the air and growing like a tree. Dead Master used her scythe and latched it around a spike, spinning herself before launching up, but the shadows kept pace with her. She wants to see what's happening on every ones end, but given how the spikes are nearing her, it was impossible to spare any second just glancing to the side and see what's going on.

Dragon Slayer pushed herself from the top of each spike, avoiding sprouting ones from cutting into her body by spinning around, "_Damn, this is going nowhere..!_"

As she reached about twelve meters off the ground, Dragon Slayer watched all the spikes coil around her, trying to dig into her skin by blocking off any possible route for her to take. Frowning, Dragon Slayer tightened her grip on the sword as her power flared, causing the blade to react as it split open to five separate blades, connected together by a base mechanism within. A tight ball of energy surrounded Dragon Slayer before it expanded, the light burning through the shadow-produced spikes before the ball exploded, eradicating the spikes. Icicle stopped her movements for a moment and looked at Dragon Slayer, wondering to herself silently how the amber-eyed Anomaly managed to caused that much destruction to her shadows in an instant. It wasn't possible to destroy shadows, but Dragon Slayer defied what was possible and destroyed them, causing Icicle to feel a hint of anger towards the amber-eyed Anomaly.

Dragon Slayer watched a stray shadow rise up, solidifying, which gave her the opportunity to plant her feet on it and catapult herself off, launching herself away from the attack. As she landed, shadows ripped through the ground, rushing towards her before coming to a halt, stopping mere inches away from her face as she took a couple of steps back. Seeing how the shadows remained where they were, Dragon Slayer took her sword and slashed a line between them, marking how far the black wisps can reach, letting the limitation shine through. There was no possible way of letting her voice be heard since she was several meters away from them, so Dragon Slayer watched on, waiting for them to escape from Icicle's death trap. Looking around, the amber-eyed Anomaly was trying to keep track of each one of them, and she figures Icicle is doing the same thing, trying to find the ones who can get trapped easily.

Geshumaru weaved around the spikes, her katana surrounded by blue fire as she slashed at incoming spikes, the light from the attack pushing them back. Looking towards her partner, she saw the robot trying to break through the spikes, the armor wearing out a bit as some spikes managed to make a bit of contact before the machine broke the spike. Geshumaru pushed off of a nearby spike and rushed towards her partner, pushing some of the spikes away with another storm of fire, allowing them some breathing room as they jumped back, heading towards Dragon Slayer. As they continued on, B RS was struggling a bit as she blasted the spikes away, giving herself a few seconds to get away, only to have more spikes surround her as she tried to get out. She knows Dragon Slayer already got out by some way, and Geshumaru is almost out with her partner, the both of them dealing as much damage as they could to give themselves enough room and time to escape.

"_Mato..!_" B RS mentally shouted.

[_What..?!_]

"_You have to help me now, if you don't, then we're dead..!_" B RS told her, watching the spike encircle around her.

[_Like you need my help... just do what you always do..._]

B RS avoided more spikes as she saw her opportunity leaving her, "_Mato, this is no time to let our differences to stop us, help me or else you're never leaving the Otherworld, you're dying along with me..!_"

B RS didn't get an immediate answer from Mato, but feeling her worry about potentially dying in the Otherworld, she capitalized on it and let her power flow. Electricity appeared around the barrel of her Rock Cannon as it charged, light shining through the barrel as B RS fired, a bright beam eradicated the spikes around her while her eyes shined azure. Forcing whatever power from Mato was remaining to her legs, B RS launched herself from where she was, using a rising spike as a platform. She knew she was roughly 18 meters above the ground, but ignored the fact as she neared Dragon Slayer and Geshumaru, landing beside them as her feet dug into the ground, excess fire appearing around her body as B RS felt Mato's relief. Turning around, she looked back at the spikes, watching Dead Master and Chariot trying to weave through the trap as Icicle kept moving her hands, but she wasn't focusing on the two still trying to get out.

"Dragon Slayer, the end isn't something that you can stop," Icicle told her, her eyes narrowed as she spread her fingers, "There's nothing that can stop oblivion, as it's the end of existence... once you die, there's no such things as resurrection or rebirth, there's only darkness"

"You say that, but you never proved it yourself," Dragon Slayer stated.

Icicle just stared at Dragon Slayer, "Perhaps you don't understand how rooted I am to the real world, I should show you the darkness in everyone..."

Icicle closed her hands as the spikes reacted instantly, weaving all around as Dead Master and Chariot got trapped, the spikes impaling through their limbs. B RS's eyes widened as they heard the screams coming from the two that Icicle trapped, the four of them watching their blood leak out slowly as the spikes expanded until there was nothing but a jet black ball in the air. The balls slowly turned to black wisps as the shadows retracted back to Icicle, sinking within her own shadow as the ground shook. B RS gritted her teeth and was about to rush towards her, but Dragon Slayer grabbed her hood and yanked her back, preventing her from pursuing Icicle. Turning around, anger flared in B RS's eyes as she glared at Dragon Slayer, the amber-eyed Anomaly responding with an emotionless face.

"We have to save them..!" B RS roared.

Geshumaru looked at B RS, "Calm down..."

"Shut up," B RS told Geshumaru before focusing on Dragon Slayer, "We can beat her, just like the last times she-"

"She held back those times, she was gauging our abilities silently before she made her move," Dragon Slayer told B RS, "Keep your emotions in check, we have to get out of here"

"Like hell..!" B RS growled before turning around.

Before she could dash towards Icicle, a surge of raw power coursed through her spine before it reached her brain, causing her and Mato to pass out from Dragon Slayer causing fluctuations within her. Picking up B RS, Dragon Slayer looked at the robot, letting a silent message pass between them before she looked at Geshumaru. The girl knew that the situation changed instantly, and having something like her partner would shift everything if it came with them. Passing a small wave, Geshumaru left with Dragon Slayer as the robot headed back to the palace, aware that with Icicle exerting her dominance in the Otherworld, they were now treading water. Never looking back, Dragon Slayer led Geshumaru away from the area while carrying an unconscious B RS, avoiding anything that would come as they neared a dead forest, vegetation slowly growing around the trees and dead grass.

* * *

Icicle surveyed the area as structures rose from the earth, lava flowing from the cracks as the ruined colosseum rose around her, pillars rising halfway as she walked around for a moment. Mechanical wolves appeared from the entrance ways as they howled for a moment before moving on, aware of the task before them as Icicle examined the area. Hearing a faint noise, Icicle walked up to it, watching the flicker of violet lights as the Spirit Eater kept on repeating its last message to her, only showing a small sign of its continued existence. Icicle frowned as she raised an open hand and clenched it into a fist, spikes ripping out of the Spirit Eater's head, destroying whatever was remaining of its life. Icicle turned around and waved her hand, causing a crack to open up underneath the Spirit Eater's body, the huge mass of metal dropping into the pool of lava.

With a flick of her wrist, a chair formed from shadows appeared, Icicle sitting down on it with her legs crossed, "The end is nigh, and you can't prevent it... Dragon Slayer"

Behind the iron cast clouds, the checkerboard sky shifted colors, red-orange accompanied black as the world below it slowly found itself facing its ruin, Icicle spreading her influence slowly as the shadows bend to her will.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is officially the longest chapter I ever typed out, and there was no help from the ANs or the title for the chapter, it's really a little over 11,000 words. I figured that I titled this chapter "Time Bomb" because now the rest of the story progression starts with this and end with the second to last chapter (if possible). I honestly didn't expect this chapter to come out so soon, I thought maybe chapter 5 I would have to do this, but nope, this came out sooner. I wasn't ready, but I still delivered, and this is result. Please review and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
